A Bathroom Experience
by XYLag
Summary: Riven gets a small visit while bathing.


**A little exercise with my favorite champion: Riven :D**

* * *

And so another day passed by, Riven managed to carry her last game after Jinx got fed on bot lane.

The match lasted more than an hour, and in the end she managed a pentakill, assuring her team's victory.

Right now she was heading down to her bedroom. Walking through the institute's long and dark corridors. The lights of the torches flickering as she walked past them.

She entered her room, decorated only by some frames on the walls and a small table near the window, and her bed on the opposite of the bathroom.

She immediately removed her clothing letting it fall to the floor; her breasts returning to their original position, not being squeezed by the bandages she wore under her vest; she shivered as the cold air entered through the window.

She walked to the bathroom and got the water running, filling the tub. Steam rising fogging the mirror. She entered slowly, enjoying the feeling of the scalding water on her sweaty body. Sitting down she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Her lungs filled with the steamy air.

Her hands moved to her hair, releasing it from the leather strip that held it together.

She exhaled, looking around the room, steam made vision impossible,

With a long sight her hands moved down to her body, following the curves of her body down to her legs and back up to her breasts. She splashed some water on her face. And relaxed, leaving her arms hanging outside the tub for a few moments. She scratched the back of her head with a sigh and rubbed her hands against her face.

Damn she was bored, and deep in though. She didn't even noticed when the water stopped flowing, being replaced by a thick green goo. She only realized it when it had most of her body covered. She, startled at first tried to get out, only until she realized whom it was.

"Damn you, Zac. Can't you just use the door like a normal…sentient creature?" Zac laughed.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to be alone tonight." She said raising an eyebrow at the green shapeless pool.

"You did."

"And?"

"I was lonely." He laughed.

Zac wrapped his body around her body, massaging her legs, tights, breast and arms. Soft moans leaving her mouth as the green creatures caressed her body. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, and moved around her body.

"If you're going to keep this up. We better get out the tub."

She got clumsily out of the tub, the green goo oozing off her, running off to join the main body. Laying on her fours she felt Zac's hands moving around her hips and back, his cock poking at her.

He wanted to ask if she was ready, but the look on her face was all he needed, pressing against her he went in and moved in slow steady strokes, his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. Small tentacles separated from his body, wrapping around her chest and arms. Riven moaned as her breasts were fondled, the steam of the room was already making her sweat. Thick drops falling as her body shook with each thrust.

Zac kept pounding her as she moaned louder and louder, her body shaking as waves of pleasure flooded her senses.

He pulled her body over his, as he lay on his back. His cock quickly finding its way into her, the same way his hand found her breasts. His quick strokes made her groan and moan. Her body was shaking harder as he continued to pound her.

Zac's hand moved all over her body, leaving a small trail of slime on the way, but always returning to her breasts.

With all the overload of her senses, she felt something poking at her ass. Slowly making its way inside. She let out a loud groan as both her holes were filled, being stroked at different rhythms; tentacles took a hold of her hand pulling them over her head.

Riven was losing control of her body, moans escaped her mouth when she tried to speak, her hips moved on their own, trying to match the speed of the strokes to no avail. Her body was on fire, she could feel how her nipples were sucked on, at the same time they were squeezed and toyed with.

A small tentacle moved to her pussy, covering it completely while Zac's cock continued to relentlessly pound her. Her back arched as she felt hos her clit was licked and sucked. She closed her eyes, indulging the feeling of pleasure that filled her body.

Finally Zac stopped, letting her rest. Just for a few moments. Zac caressed her ass and back, his large fingers following the scars of her body.

Riven turned around, opening her legs, she wasn't done yet. Zac smiled and positioned over her, his large cock rubbing against her before entering. He kept pushing himself deeper into her his hands grabbing her breasts again, tentacles wrapping around her slim body squeezing her; getting moans from her. His large body covered hers, and Riven lost the little control she had over her body. All her body was hot from pleasure, and shaking uncontrollably, her clit was being rubbed sucked and licked at the same time, just like her breasts and pussy. Her back arched all the way. Her mouth left agape as moans tried to escape, but were unable to, her whole body was on ecstasies as Zac continued to massage her. Finally she went over the edge, as she came, her juices leaving her body as she body shook for the last time before going still. Her large breasts rising as her breaths returned to normal. The slime of her body oozed off as Zac removed himself from her.

Between gasps and pants Riven pulled herself up. Zac was sitting cross-legged beside the tub.

"I'm going to take a bath now." Riven said looking at her slimy and sweaty body. "I would appreciate if you let me finish it this time." She chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Take Care and until next time...**

**-XY**


End file.
